Training
by DragoKnight
Summary: When getting firewood become a mediocre task Ash decides he wants to help train May's Bulbasaur! Although May isn't too excited she has a way to make this training more, interesting. Advanceshipping! Oneshot!


**I do not own Pokemon.**

**If I did, Jesse would hit on Ash, Brock would be more perverted, and Misty would confess her feelings to Ash only to get shot down! XD**

_On their way to their next adventure, our heroes have stopped to camp in a forest for a break. Max and Brock are back at camp preparing the food while May and Ash set out to get wood. However, Ash has other ideas._

"Oh, but Ash! We've been walking all day! I don't feel like training now! May complained, sitting down on a rock to rub her aching feet.

"But you have to train that Bulbasaur you just got May! How are you going to win the next Pokemon Contest if it has no training under its belt?" Ash retorted with a Pokeball clutched in its hand. He was really anxious to go.

"The next Pokemon contest isn't for a whole month. I'll be fine!"

"No, you'll be inexperienced!"

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

"Will not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

This argument, with a voice magnitude loud enough to wake anything sleeping in the forest, continued for what seemed like an eternity. Pikachu who was attempting to rest on Ash's shoulder was about fed up with the feud and jumped in between the Coordinator and Trainer. With large sparks starting to form in its cheeks Ash and May immediately stopped their yelling in fear of a shock.

"Whoa! Ok Pikachu we're stopping we're stopping! Just don't shoot!" Ash exclaimed holding up his hands and waving them in an attempt to say he's sorry.

"I guess we were kind of loud. Sorry, Pikachu." May bent down and scratched Pikachu gently behind the ears. The electric mouse nuzzled its head into May's hand, showing that it was ok.

May looked at Pikachu for a few seconds, as if lost in thought. Finally a small smile formed across her lips and she stood back up.

"Alright Ash. If you _really_ want to help train my Bulbasaur that bad I'll do it. It'll be a one on one battle with no time limit. "

"Alright, that's the spirit May! We're going to turn that Bulbasaur of yours into a champion in no time!"

May reached and grabbed Bulbasaur's Pokeball. Ash had just begun to notice the smile still present on her face. Normally this would not be a problem, but something seemed; different about it.

"_She almost looks like she's scheming something. Could she, nah! May isn't like that!"_

"Ok, Bulbasaur I choose you!" May exclaimed with excitement in her voice as her small Seed Pokemon appeared on the field.

Looking down by his feet Ash gave Pikachu a smile. "Ok buddy lets do this. Pikachu I choose you!"

Pikachu marched out into the field across from Bulbasaur. Both Pokemon were ready.

"Since Brock isn't here to referee I'll just start. Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

A large volt of electricity flew from Pikachu's body toward Bulbasaur. This would have little effect since Bulbasaur was a grass type, but due to Pikachu's experience May didn't want to take a chance.

"Bulbasaur, dodge and use Razor Leaf!"

Quickly jumping out of the way of the electric coming towards it, Bulbasaur shook its body slightly as ten, small razor shaped leaves flew toward Pikachu.

"Pikachu dodge that with Agility!"

In a brief instant Pikachu started to enhance its speed ten-fold, easily avoiding the leaves meant to hit it.

"You're going to have to do better than that May! Pikachu's much too fast for a regular attack like that!"

Ash was trying to get May excited to the battle, but it was then that he noticed that odd smile was still there.

"_That smile, its still there. What is she planning?"_

"Alright Bulbasaur lets finish this! Use Vine Whip!"

Two large vines came out of the sides of Bulbasaur's bulb. Like homing missiles they shot forward toward Pikachu.

"Finish this? That won't even slow Pikachu down! Dodge it now!"

Without even trying Pikachu dashed out of the way of the Vine Whip and avoided it. But when Pikachu avoided the attack, it didn't stop. Instead it went in a straight line, wrapping around Ash and levitating him in the air!

"What the? May! What's the big idea here?" Ash wiggled with all its might to break free of the vines but to no avail. Although Bulbasaur was young it was indeed strong enough to hold a human in the air.

It was then that Ash figured out why May had been smiling the whole time. She had planned this from the start. He then watched as May walked toward him.

As May got closer to Ash he was lowered slightly by Bulbasaur. Finally May got to Ash's position where he was now at eye level with her. Placing one hand on Ash's face to hold it in place, May looked into his eyes and spoke in a whisper.

"I guess I should have warned you, I don't always play fair."

Before another word could be spoken May pressed her lips firmly onto Ash's. Immediately Ash's eyes widened in shock and he could feel his cheeks heating up at an enormous rate. This was worse than any time Charizard attacked him, his whole face felt like it was on fire!

After a few seconds May pulled back slowly. She opened her eyes slightly only to see the hilarious expression across Ash's features. May could not help but giggle slightly. Ash was so cute when he was confused.

Letting go of his face she let Ash sit there. Elevated five feet off the ground with confusion written all over him.

"Well that was fun! We'll have to train Bulbasaur more often. I think this was just what I needed! Thanks Ash!"

May turned around and started to walk off into the forest. This snapped Ash out of his daze as he realized he had no way down from his current position.

"Hey, May! Aren't you going to let me down! May, help me! Hey!"

May stopped for a brief second, turning around to look at Ash like nothing happened.

"Oh you'll be fine. I'll have Bulbasaur let you down when I get back from getting the wood. You can think of that as his training, lifting a human in the air for extended periods. Thanks Ash!" May finished with a wink before continuing to walk off.

When it looked like May was gone Ash thought of his one chance for rescue. "Hey, Pikachu! Get me down from here will ya buddy?"

Pikachu, who had strolled over to lay down on the ground when it realized a battle was no longer talking place, turned and looked at Ash. It strolled over to Ash at first but then.

"Pikachu, come help me find some wood!"

At the sound of May's voice Pikachu's ears perked up. It then ran off into the forest in the direction of her voice, abandoning its master.

"Pikachu! Hey, Pikachu!! Why you rotten little traitor! When I get down from here I'll"

Ash stopped his threats when he realized that they could no longer be heard. He then looked down and noticed Bulbasaur had somehow managed to doze off on the floor while still sustaining its grip on Ash.

"That's one hell of a Bulbasaur." Ash muttered in a bitter tone as he looked at the Seed Pokemon for a second.

It appeared he was alone. All was quiet until.

"I don't think I like this type of training."

**End.**

**Well that was fun to write! I know I haven't done anything in quite some time but I just needed some time to get my groove back! XD**

**I hope you enjoyed this fic. R & R if you did!**

**And if your one of those flaming Pokeshippers just waiting to ignite my fic with unneeded and worthless opinions, just, don't!**


End file.
